


Isaac/Scott

by Siriusstuff



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Scisaac - Freeform, The Jungle (Teen Wolf), teenwolfdrabbles bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Filling the Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall square on my Teenwolfdrabbles Bingo card, my third entry.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109313
Kudos: 10
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	Isaac/Scott

**Author's Note:**

> Filling the Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall square on my Teenwolfdrabbles Bingo card, my third entry.

Scott and Isaac huddled close at a little table, after discovering each other in the _Jungle_.

“I used to come here with Stiles,” Scott shouted over the music. “Before he and Derek…”

Isaac spoke low, in Scott’s ear. “I got tired of dropping hints,” he said, hoping the look in his eyes said everything else.

Apparently it did. “I’m sorry,” Scott said. “I guess I thought…” He floundered for an excuse. “…you were too _tall_ for me.”

Isaac grinned, pointing out that other body parts of his shared similarly greater than average proportions.

They left together not three minutes later.


End file.
